gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:FXX
Welcome Hi, welcome to GTA Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:FXX page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Hardrock182 (Talk) 17:20, 17 December 2009 Damn kid How many accounts do you have? --Geoff77 19:36, December 19, 2009 (UTC) What are you talking about?. FXX 19:39, December 19, 2009 (UTC) You are clearly Declansimons. If you are going to have multiple accounts, don't make your real identity so obvious. --Geoff77 19:42, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Dude I do not know ho Declansimons is, I think you have made a mistake, Ive just started GTW. And I clearly do not know many people, why would I make a multiple account?. Im telling you friend, I am not him whoever he is ok. I do not know why you think I am him. FXX 19:45, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Sure, you aren't. --Geoff77 20:24, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Look I am positive, I have searced for his name, and I do realise many of the GTW users obviously know he makes multiple accounts, I have seen his edits, and the use of vocabulary he uses. Im telling you, I am not him!. Has he been reported yet?. He shud if he makes that much accounts. FXX 20:27, December 19, 2009 (UTC) My loser observation: Declansimons tends to set up his user pages like this "Hi! My name is name, I live in place and I think GTA is the bestest game ever" and he puts his age as 18 and some mention of Animal Crossing. This guy didn't do that.--Thescarydude 22:03, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Thank you Thescarydude!. I do know not why he thought I was him. How many accounts has that guy got?. Why don't you report him or something?. FXX 22:07, December 19, 2009 (UTC) He hasn't been pulling much crap lately. I think all his accounts are banned or something.--Thescarydude 22:17, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Did he used to put spam on GTW, like putting incorrect info, or deleting info?. FXX 22:20, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Why is everyone making a fuss? If he spams or gets into edit wars, he'll get banned. Simple. Don't stress about it. Gboyers talk 22:29, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Request regarding Images I would like to request that in future when uploading an image you use a more descriptive name. So for example, if you upload an image of Temple then maybe have the name as Temple, rather than a generic Gallery 410. Just helps users to use the images you've uploaded. Thanks. A-Dust 21:43, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Oh, sorry about that!. In future I will rename them before adding them!. Also, do you think they are good images?. Cheers. FXX 21:48, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Categories Hi FXX. Not every single thing to do with GTA III needs to go into Category:GTA III. That would fill the category with thousands of vehicles, characters, missions, locations etc, and it would be useless. Only articles which are directly about the game itself, not part of a subcategory (eg missions), should be put in there. Thanks - Gboyers talk 22:32, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Oh, sorry about that, I just thought they needed to be put into categories, I do get what you mean now. I will learn as I go along. FXX 22:35, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Image Resizing FXX, you don't have to resize every image to do with locations in GTA. Most of the images you are resizing are to a small degree and the edit are not really necessary, thanks. Chimpso 23:54, December 19, 2009 (UTC) I am resizing them, because I think when they are like a thumb picture size, they don't show much, but when they are about 250px-300px, it makes the image and the page look cleaner. Don't you think?. FXX 23:56, December 19, 2009 (UTC) I do think so, but as I said: Small degree. If the images are too big then they clutter up the article and make the text less noticing. Fort Baxter Air Base is an example of this. Chimpso 23:59, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Well I think that when the image is below 200px and it is a small article, and the picture shows lots, EG: Downtown Los Santos, it makes it look less unoticeable. Im sure you agree with me, if a picture is too small and it shows great detail, it needs to be bigger, come on!. I do know what you are saying, and I will continue to see the sizes of the pictures. But I will not go full on, as in I will not resize every image on the wiki, just things I think need to be bigger. OK?. FXX 00:00, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Very well, but if the article has too many images to the point that resizing them would be clutterd, I woulden't reccomend resizing them. Thanks, good luck editing :). Chimpso 00:06, December 20, 2009 (UTC) I do respect you Chimpso, and I hope we can get along. I will try my best at editing, you too!. See you in the near future :). FXX 00:08, December 20, 2009 (UTC) English spelling Hey. I am British, so I always write in British English. You can too (I would recommend it). However, there is no "correct" version, and you shouldn't go around "correcting" everything to either US or UK English. If it is a quote (from a game, magazine etc), you should leave it in the original spelling - everything in GTA games is in US English. Hope that makes it clear! Gboyers talk 20:02, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, it does my head in a bit when people type it into american spelling. Thanks for the help. FXX 20:06 February 4, 2010 (UTC) Response to vandals If there is another user causing trouble, please don't respond to them, goad them, or make them angry. That won't persuade them to stop, that will just make them more angry and make them cause more trouble. Also, read NSfV. Gboyers talk 21:20, February 4, 2010 (UTC) What user/edit are you talking about, because there has been a lot of vandals around recently. Especially the one that said, erm, Suck My C***. For that I just said, could you not repeat it. If you are talking about the Dragonslayer98 guy, I was only saying, please could you stop, as your edits are wrong. And if you are refering to Dragonslayer98, he stopped, he said, Oh sorry, your edits where right. He wasn't a vandal. FXX 17:05, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Multiple Accounts FXX, you should be aware that it is not permitted to use multiple accounts on GTW, as per our Rules and Policy. It has been proven that you are using multiple accounts. Please list all the accounts that you use, and your valid reason for operating them. Gboyers talk 17:13, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :How is it proven I have multiple accounts?. FXX 10:00, February 14, 2010 We have proven that the same person uses those accounts from the same computer. It has been shown that you may have used these multiple accounts as to win an argument, discussion or decision, which is a serious abuse of the accounts. I can give you one more chance to explain yourself, but abusing multiple accounts is a bannable offence. Gboyers talk 14:57, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :Well, yes, I have 2 accounts, because, I lost my password for the other back in august time. I never returned until sometime in december, to make a new account, I can't remember what my old account was called. I know I broke the rules, but, I like this site, and I thought i'd like to be a part of it. I make many edits on here, and if you get rid of me fine. Becasue I think you know that I have'nt broke the rules much. Cheers. Id like to remain part of this wiki, just so I can add tidbits of GTA onto this site. FXX 12:34, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Again you have abused multiple accounts. User:FXX and User:Gsf4l are the same person, and this is completely forbidden on GTW. You have used both accounts to win articles, and even used one account to nominate the other for promotion to staff, which is a very serious abuse of multiple accounts - you are making it look like other users support you. I am suspending both accounts for 2 weeks as a final warning. Gboyers talk 19:41, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Now that is untrue, how can you go about saying im the same person as gsf4l, because im not that user. I have did nothing wrong, so please stop telling me i use multiple accounts because i don't. FXX :You have repeatedly edited from the same IP address as Gsf4l (on the same day), you have nominated each other for staff, and you admitted above that you use multiple accounts. Pretty clear evidence. For example, on 28 March Gsf4l edited at 21:49, then FXX at 21:51 from the same IP. On 4 Feb, FXX edited at 20:30 (getting annoyed during an argument), then Gsf4l went on an abusive rampage at 20:49 to 20:53, then FXX edited again at 20:58 on Gsf4l's talk page, suggesting he should be blocked (most likely an attempt to cover up the dual account). Then the next thing that Gsf4l does is nominate you for staff - even though you haven't spoken to each other apart from to say he should be blocked. That IP is a home ISP, and even if it was dynamic it would not be assigned to different households twice in one day, and then revert back to the first household. Since you are located in the UK, the times show it would not be a school or work. So either you have a multiple personality disorder or you are both of these users and are in a clear breach of Rule 5: "Creating multiple user accounts for one person is forbidden, particularly if it is to circumvent a block from the site, to mislead others or to create the illusion of greater support for an issue." I will give you one final chance to come clean and cease use of the duplicate account. Gboyers talk 18:27, April 26, 2010 (UTC) ............. Hmm....FXX....... You a Ferrari fan? FPS_Headhunter LASER GUNS BEW BEW!!!! :D 23:54, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Sure am I think that's clear :) FXX Sweet. Another fellow car enthusaist here. :D FPS_Headhunter LASER GUNS BEW BEW!!!! :D 21:12, May 11, 2010 (UTC)